Sakura Maganti
History Sakura is a young Syrule now married to Noir Maganti with a son named Alphonse Maganti. She was friends with Noir, Zantos and Jimoes since they were kids and always h.ad feelings towards Noir..she never told him in her younger years because he had feelings for Jimoes. So she always put on a smile to them though in actuality she was depressed. Her family life was the worst. She was in a family of four. her mother and father, herself and her elder sister Noelle. The fued between Syrules and Machinists have been going on for centuries as far she is aware. Wars have been going on for years between the 2 races for more land and to see which of them are deemed the strongest. Sakura was forced to train with a sword and to fight to prepare for an assault from the machinists on any day. As the days went on training she had grown a fear of the hateful machinists. She knew they were ones not to be taken lightly. It was until one day there was another battle against the 2 races, Sakura was told to help fight in this battle but seeing the bloodshed she was too terrified to help fight in the battle and refused to fight resulting in the demise of her parents. Ever since that day Noelle grew hate towards her sister for she beleives it was her fault their parents died. She trained day and night filled with this hatred toward her wanting to take Sakura's life. Appearence Sakura has long wavy golden brown hair down to her waist. Purple eyes and usually wears a fuscia colored dress with brown boots matching it. Little did Jimoes, her friend know that Sakra had little horn coming out of her head hidden in her thick hair. Personality Sakura is a loveable girl and kinds towards others. She likes to tease people from time to time and joke around with her her husband and jimoes and Zantos. She has a motherly kind of vibe and allows people to vent to her. Sakura is also strongly against fighting and killing. Though she will fight anyone/anything if it is truely necessary relationships Dinah Willowfield Sakura loves Dinah very much and is protective of her. She beleives Dinah is the only "pure" person in Wonderland who is not an insane psychotic homosidal freak. She loves Dinah's homemade soup (who doesn't?) and loves chatting with her. Noir and Dinah also had an interesting past. Apparently before Sakura reunited with hum..Noir was a psychotic, brutal, and merciless warrior who was alway beaten in battle and brought to death by Dinah in battle each time he comes back to life. The idea of this past told to her seemed of and strange, because Noir and Dinah share a sibling like relationship. Though after some problem arrised their past makes more sence to her now. Jimoes Sakura and Jimoes always talk and joke around with eachother and love doing so. She was the one who always made Sakura smile when they were kids and always looked up to Jimoes. Yes, Jimoes can act like an idiot, but when things get serious, they take the situation seriosly like the time when Noir turned evil and controled Heart and turned against their own friend..knowing many lives would be lost if they went along with it. Zantos Zantos can be a mega troll towards others and sometimes a cockblock. Sakura loves to talk with Zantos and such since they are good friends..but she is fully aware how much power Zantos has. So fighting wise. She stays away from him as an opponent. Noir Maganti. Noir is the son of the first Machinist ever and one of the stronger warriors amogst the others. Sakura always had a bit of a crush towards Noir ever since they were kids but never told him about it till much later. Noir was actaully the one who made Sakura not fear machinists as much. A few yars passed and Sakura made her way to the Country of Hearts. In this cuntry she wandered her way to Dinah's house seeing Noir there. The secnd she saw Noir she ran and hugged him. She was overwhelmed to see her friend still in one peice. After some time of chatting to reunite she finally told Noir her feelings towards him and became boufriend and girlfriend when Noir said that she made him happy and liked her as well. As time passed the came to become husband and wife with a son named Alphonse Maganti. Alphonse Maganti Alphonse is the son of one of the strongest Machinists in Wonderland and son to a Syrule. Alphonse's.."temptations" made Sakura very stressed and worrysome..because he always liked to feel women's breasts. Other then that, Noir has been training his son and allowing him to borrow Ashwarper to become a great and strong warrior. After some problems passed and Noir losing his mind becoming evil again, making Jimoes and Sakura betray him to take over wonderland in that time and losing his dimentia...they have both come to conclusion of not having Alphonse control his dimentia for the same problems would arise like with Noir.